


Merry Meet and Merry Part

by belladonnaprice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonnaprice/pseuds/belladonnaprice
Summary: I’m convinced as hell Bucky /knew/ Steve wasn’t coming back. Here’s my version of that missing scene.Mostly dialogue, but hopefully it's clear enough who's speaking.
Kudos: 1





	Merry Meet and Merry Part

“Hey Steve, you wash I’ll dry?”

“Sure thing, Buck.”

They work together in silence for a while, each reveling in the sheer normalcy of it.

“So, when’s the service?”

“It’s late morning. Pepper said that Tony. Tony…he left a message. Just in case he didn’t make it home. His family will view that. Afterwards we’ll pay our respects at the lake.”

“That sounds, nice. Real peaceful. I heard he had a daughter. I’m sorry it had to be him.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“About what Banner was talking to you about at dinner. He’s sending you to return the stones?”

“That’s right; what about it?”

“Just, if you’re gonna be in the past. Why not stay?”

Steve turns a stricken look on his brother.

“Buck, I can’t. There’s still a job to do here and I just got you back. Hopefully for good this time.” He adds with a wry smile. “I can’t just walk away.”

“The hell of it is, Steve, is that you can. You really can. If nothing else this whole big fight should have proved that to you. There are plenty of heroes out there now. Another Captain, even. You shouldn’t waste any more time.”

They both resume washing dishes as they struggle with their emotions. After a moment, Bucky speaks again.

“Steve, you told me you never knew who her husband was. All she’d ever tell you was that she’d lived her life and that you should live yours. It’s you, Steve. You two’re soulmates, if you believe in that sorta thing.”

Steve replies, his voice thick with tears “You’re a goddamn romantic, Bucky Barnes. Who’d’a thunk it.”

They spend that last long night saying goodbye. Remembering a childhood spent in one another’s pockets. The war years, the lost years. By dawn, they’ve made their peace with one another.

They’re ready to say goodbye for possibly the last time.


End file.
